The Bible, Creatively
by peytona05
Summary: <html><head></head>Written for one of my communication classes. Rated T, just to be safe.</html>


In six days alone God created  
>The heavens and the earth.<br>And to the keepers of this land,  
>He gave the highest worth.<p>

The world was perfect;  
>There was no sin.<br>But to trick the woman,  
>Satan entered in.<p>

As population grew,  
>God saw that evil had increased.<br>He was sorry He'd created man;  
>His delight in them deceased.<p>

He flooded the earth,  
>Saving just one man's family.<br>Noah's family started over,  
>But evil was still a reality.<p>

Abraham and Sarah were  
>Given a son in their old age.<br>Isaac was the promised one,  
>The fulfillment of their faith.<p>

Abraham was asked by God  
>To sacrifice his son.<br>He showed himself obedient, and  
>Saw that a replacement had come.<p>

Isaac's wife gave birth to twins,  
>And when deceived, the older<br>Became the lesser of the two.  
>And how his anger did smolder!<p>

The youngest ran, and fathered twelve.  
>Joseph, his second youngest, is known<br>For his dreams. He was hated by  
>His brothers, and ended up alone.<p>

He found himself in Egypt,  
>And his integrity was tried.<br>But through it all, he trusted God;  
>The faith he had never died.<p>

He proved to be trustworthy,  
>And was second in command.<br>A famine came, but he saved his family;  
>He brought them to the land.<p>

Joseph died, and a new king ruled.  
>He placed the Hebrews in captivity.<br>Their numbers grew, but all  
>They wanted was to be set free.<p>

God raised up Moses  
>To be their leader.<br>He was reluctant to agree;  
>For his brother, the job would be neater.<p>

He had left but agreed to return,  
>And the people he rescued.<br>And by parting the Red Sea,  
>God's glory Moses did exude.<p>

The people were stubborn,  
>And not a little unbelieving.<br>When things didn't go their way,  
>The wilderness they wanted to be leaving.<p>

They made it to the Promised Land,  
>And like their neighbors, ended up with kings.<br>Some were good and some were bad,  
>Who did all sorts of things.<p>

God sent some prophets,  
>Who warned of destruction.<br>If the people repented,  
>In heaven there'd be a celebration.<p>

In the midst of all this,  
>God promised hope and peace.<br>He promised a Savior, whose  
>Blood would make them like fleece.<p>

The people did not repent;  
>Again captivity was their plight.<br>All the while they wondered  
>Who would rescue them with might.<p>

Centuries went by, and  
>No one seemed to fit the bill.<br>Messiah should be Someone special,  
>Not ordinary or run of the mill.<p>

Out of nowhere came  
>A virgin named Mary,<br>With interesting news:  
>The Son of God she did carry.<p>

To a man named Joseph  
>She was betrothed to be wed.<br>He knew, when given the word,  
>Their relationship should be dead.<p>

But an angel came and  
>Placed his mind at ease.<br>"The baby is not of man;  
>He's coming to bring peace."<p>

Months went by, and  
>The time came for the babe.<br>A census was needed, and at  
>Home the family could not stay.<p>

There was no room in the inn,  
>And He was born in a stable.<br>His name was Jesus, and as  
>An adult, to save us He'd be able.<p>

The Bible says He grew and grew  
>In wisdom and in stature.<br>When lost in Jerusalem, at age twelve,  
>Church leaders' attention He captured.<p>

The next time He's mentioned,  
>He's thirty years of age.<br>And even though His time had "not yet come",  
>His miracles would take center stage.<p>

He gave sight to the blind,  
>And hearing to the deaf.<br>And on one occasion, He  
>Raised Lazarus from death.<p>

He healed the sick, and  
>Gave movement to the lame.<br>He changed so many lives,  
>And they all praised His name.<p>

He worked for three years,  
>With His twelve closest friends.<br>But like any good thing,  
>It soon came to an end.<p>

He was arrested—betrayed  
>By one of His own.<br>And during the trial,  
>He found Himself alone.<p>

He was beaten and scorned,  
>Mocked by the crowd.<br>But through all the torture,  
>He never uttered a sound.<p>

Christ was destined to die  
>Between a pair of thieves. And<br>There on that cross, life after  
>Death was promised to just one man.<p>

His blood was spilled out; He'd  
>Been wounded by nails and spear.<br>As His disciples watched Him die,  
>They felt a lot of fear.<p>

He gave up His life;  
>By man it was not taken.<br>As He breathed His last,  
>The ground was shaken.<p>

The temple's curtain  
>From top to bottom was torn.<br>Sacrifices and human interceders  
>Were needed no more.<p>

He was taken off the cross  
>And buried in a borrowed tomb.<br>For His followers, fear for  
>Their lives continued to loom.<p>

They mourned in silence  
>From Friday 'til Sunday.<br>Little did they know that  
>Things would soon be okay.<p>

Early Sunday morning  
>Women visited His grave.<br>And there they saw the  
>Stone had been rolled away.<p>

Two angelic men told them  
>That they did not have to fear.<br>"Jesus Christ has risen;  
>He is no longer here."<p>

The women ran to tell His friends,  
>Who at first did not believe.<br>But He showed Himself, and they  
>Saw they no longer had to grieve.<p>

He stayed with them for forty days,  
>And showed Himself to many.<br>When He ascended back to heaven,  
>Help from the Spirit was plenty.<p>

It was believed that He was perfect,  
>And that He was God's Son.<br>The disciples went out and taught  
>That God and Christ were one.<p>

Many people heard the truth,  
>And the Gospel they believed.<br>Even in the face of death,  
>The Father's heart they would not grieve.<p>

Many were imprisoned, and  
>Were killed at the hand of Saul,<br>Who, until his encounter with the Lord,  
>Was out to murder believers one and all.<p>

He met the Lord on the road to Damascus,  
>And was blinded by the light.<br>For three whole days he could not see,  
>Before regaining physical and spiritual sight.<p>

He became known as Paul.  
>(That's his name in Greek.)<br>Fame and fortune as a preacher  
>He refused to seek.<p>

Paul taught Christ's death and  
>His power over the grave.<br>"Good works won't grant access to heaven—  
>His blood alone can save."<p>

Paul was finally beheaded  
>After being imprisoned twice.<br>And even though people denied it,  
>His life truly mirrored Christ's.<p>

Peter was one of Jesus'  
>Closest, dearest friends.<br>He died upside down on a cross for  
>Christ, but here the story does not end.<p>

John was the only disciple  
>To not die a martyr's death.<br>He was exiled to Patmos, where  
>He saw things he did not request.<p>

God gave John visions  
>Of how the world will end.<br>John saw some things in great detail—  
>The things that God will send.<p>

The times will be awful,  
>But Christ will return again.<br>He'll set things right, and  
>Believers will rule with Him.<p> 


End file.
